Yellow
by PanicChord
Summary: The rainbow colours competition! More information inside. A shot one-shot related to the colour Yellow! Please R&R, every review counts!Thank you!


**So, now, to explain the competition. This little contest is called 'The Rainbow Colors Competition'.**

**Anyway, 7 people, including myself, had to make a oneshot based on a certain color of the rainbow, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, or Black. So, we all have to post our stories on the same day, and whoever gets the most reviews, wins! (deadline is on December 3rd) . Wish me luck!**

**Here are the other contestants and their color:**  
><strong>Red – Naty17<br>****Orange – floridapanther28  
>Yellow – wipe-your-tears (Me)<br>Green – floopyrocks  
>Blue – Penny ToughGirl<br>Purple – MagicalSquaresofDarkness  
>Black – Lollipopdiego<strong>

**Oh! And check out the forum I made for this contests/more contests coming! There isn't that much on yet… but hopefully, this new forum will become popular!It's called The Writer's Block. Here's the link: {So mabey I don't have the link... I'd look at Naty17's because she's the one sorting out the page[as she is that clever] sorry for that guys!} **

**Thanks and I don't own Harvest Moon! :/**

* * *

><p><span>Yellow<span>

The summer breeze blew gently against my face, it brushed against my cheek, as tender as a kiss from a lover. Summer had always been my favorite season, it reminded me of bright happy days from my childhood. Days when I was young, free. Days when I would never get tired to rest, I would be out all day playing in the bright, yellow sun.

The summer is always so bright and so cheerful.

Yellow fits perfectly with summer, when I think of the summer time I think of the beach and its golden beaches, the sun, bright flowers in bloom, all related to the colour yellow. Summer just wouldn't be summer without yellow. The sun lighting up the sky, a golden-yellow disk in the sky, kissing my fair skin with a light shade of pink. Without its glow summer time would be dark and cold.

Or maybe like the beach, the beaches yellow sands. Just grains of rock but so small but together combined they feel so smooth and silky, perfect to lie on. Little children play on the beach with just a bucket and spade in hand, ready to make a sand castle, or perhaps play ball games and when their feet get too hot take a dip into the ocean.

You could also relate summer to a simple flower. Like a buttercup or a sunflower or maybe a yellow rose. You see fields of these yellow flowers growing tall and strong in the summertime, it looks as if there is a faint glow making them even more vibrant. It's breathtaking.

"Do you always zone out like that?" Grey said as he stood beside me. I shrugged and lay down on the grass feeling the blades that spring up between my fingers and toes. I sighed and let my skin soak up the sun rays, feeing them dig deep into my pores. "So, what _do_ you think about, 'cause it must be pretty interesting?" he asked.

I turned my head towards him and smiled. "I was thinking about summer and how it relates to yellow."

He smirked "Did you think about your hair?" He asked.

I took a strand of my hair putting it in front of my face to examine it. "It's not that yellow at all! I'm actually blonde, if you didn't know" I complained to him. He rolled his eyes but laughed. "Well you have orange hair!" I said while knocking of his baseball cap. I tousled his hair and laughed as he scrambled for his cap.

"You can be _so_ immature sometimes Claire." He complained as he pulled the cap back onto his head, pulling the rim over his eyes. He kept his fingers on the tip of his cap for a moment before letting it go tentatively, maybe afraid it would fall off, or that I would knock it off again and raised it so I could see his blue eyes.

"You're so cute when your angry" I teased him, making him flush red in embarrassment. I tapped his cheek with my finger making him blush further, the red of his cheeks spreading all around his face.

He looked away calming himself down before he snapped at me "You're so irritating!" Still facing the other way from me, his arms crossed.

"Yeah... but you love me for it!" I put on a cheesy grin and held it there while he turned to face me, a smirk automatically on his face, as always as he knew I was only playing. I had grown to like his smirk over the past few seasons, even if he used it on one too many occasions.

"Yeah right.." he told me.

I gasped dramatically making it as if he had hurt my feelings. "Just because you have orange hair and I have yellow and that yellow is so much more of a better colour! You're just jealous!" I pouted and again he rolled his eyes at me.

"Orange is obviously better."

"Nuh-uh, how many things are yellow compared to orange? Huh?" I said poking his shoulder.

He paused thinking and comparing all the different things he could on the spot. He then sighed in defeat. "Whatever" He muttered. He shuffled on the ground so his back was facing me and let out a huff. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek softly before saying:

"Love you, Gray" Which made him chuckle and turn his head towards me, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I love you too, Claire" He whispered.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing, talking and kissing in the warmth of the sun. When evening finally came around we sat together and watched the Sun set on the horizon. It gave off streaks of pink, red and orange into the sky, the centre of the rays of light a brilliant red from the once magnificent yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>If it's after the 3rd of December 2011 then you're too late for the competition! But a review would be greatly appreciated.. and if it's after the 3rd then you can probably see who came, first,second,third etc.<strong>

**So thanks again,**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
